The Party Sure Is Over
by mz lynx
Summary: What if Rory returned to Yale after episode 5:08, The Party's Over and ran into someone who loved her? A tired Marty, a drunk Rory and two cups of coffee... Can anything good come out of that situation? Oneshot


A Gilmore Girls fanfic

Author: mz lynx

Disclaimer: Don't even own the DVD's…

This fic picks up at the end of episode 5:08 – "The Party's Over ". Imagine what could have happened if "the Limo Boys" had taken Rory back to Yale instead of Stars Hollow…

-----------------

"**The Party Sure Is Over"**

Marty was tired. It had been a long day, that somehow had managed to contain all of his most boring subjects and/or teachers, followed by several hours in the library – since he was bartending the following day he'd needed to get some work done in advance. He debated whether to stop by Rory's place, get a cup of coffee and talk some. Just talk, since he never seemed to be able to work up the courage needed for anything else.

While he stood there a limo pulled up a few feet away, and an obviously drunk girl stumbled out. _Great, just what I needed. A rich bitch reminding me exactly of all the things I don't have. _Marty looked at the girl with disgust, tingled with some jealousy. _Plus, another party I didn't get to make money at…Wouldn't surprise me if Huntzberger and his crowd were in on this._ And as if on cue no other than Logan Huntzberger called at the staggering female: "Whoa, Ace, you need some help there?" _Ace? Wait a minute, isn't that what he calls Rory?_ And sure enough, the female in question called out a "Bye!" in Rory's voice.

She steeped into the light which gave him a good view. Fancy dress, hair in a very society up-do with a professional touch, wearing a ton of jewellery. The disgust returned with a vengeance, sure she was beautiful but this wasn't his Rory. _I'd place money on Huntzberger being behind this. God, I thought she was better than this!_

He turned to leave, no longer in the mood for her company, when she spotted him.

"Marty!" She made her way over to him, and threw her arms around him. _God, she smells nice. Even through the alcohol…_ "Hi! Oh, are you ok? Feel like joining me for a cup of coffee? I don't know about you, but I sure could use one, coming?" she rambled on, clearly expecting him to follow as she made her way to her room, babbling about her evening. He only listened with one ear catching things like "grandparents", "meat-market", "auctioning me off to stupid Kip", "the boys saved me" and then something that caught his attention: "Dean breaking up with me, again, in public, again, idiot". _Wait, Dean? Oh, the boyfriend I guess. The one she wasn't so sure about a while ago. Huh. Seems like she was right to be uncertain._

They drank their coffee, talked about unimportant things, but for the first time ever Marty was anxious to leave Rory's company. Everything about her appearance made him uncomfortable; from the fact that she was drunk to that she'd just dumped a small fortune in jewels on her desk to the fact that even when he was disgusted with her he still wanted her.

"Look, Rory, I've had a really long day, and tomorrow isn't going to be any shorter, so I…"

"Oh, God, am I keeping you up? I am, I'm sorry, you need to sleep. I'm being so selfish!" She stood up, and hugged him goodnight. It was a warm friendly hug, but when she kissed his cheek something snapped inside of him. He lowered his head and kissed her back, on the lips. At first she stiffened, but as he was about to withdraw she started kissing him back and melted into him.

He was in heaven, when they kissed, when she touched him, when they fell down on her bed… The sight of her lying on her back, naked with clouded eyes and arms outstretched towards him, saying she wanted him… Ecstasy, only to be topped by the sensation of entering her, moving with her and hearing her sighs of pleasure.

Afterwards he held her in his arms, basking in the warm afterglow of making love to her -of having all of his dreams fulfilled, and more. It was a perfect moment and he never wanted to let go. She had drifted into sleep, and he was about to join her, only taking a moment to whisper what he'd never dared say before: "I love you, Rory". And then he heard her voice, fuzzy with sleep, reply: "I love you too" - and his heart soared - "Dean" - only to crash and break into a million pieces.

The pain and chock was paralyzing – he wanted to scream, wanted to leave, but couldn't make his body obey. When he finally regained control she was fast asleep, and he decided to just leave. He got dressed, looked at her one last time – _Looking like an angel. Too bad that image couldn't be further from the truth_ – and left. Walking back to his own room the turmoil inside him was deafening. He had loved Rory, had thought her the perfect girl. And now all he felt was disgust, with both of them. He felt used, soiled and where once – just hours before – Rory had resided in his heart there was only an empty spot.

From that day Marty pulled away from Rory, pushed her away when she approached him – her eyes making it clear that she was hurt and didn't understand – until finally she gave up. He watched her as she drifted towards Huntzberger and his crowd, and when the news hit campus that Logan Huntzberger was dating Rory Gilmore… Well, Marty was less than surprised. In a way he'd been waiting for it ever since _that night_, ever since he'd realised that Rory wasn't who he'd thought.

A few months later Rory dropped out of Yale, and all Marty felt was relief. Now he could go home for the summer and heal, knowing she wouldn't be there to haunt him when school started again. Now maybe he could finally move on and forget the girl that had made such a fool out of him.

-----------------

AN: One of those pesky little ideas that simply refused to go away. Good? Bad? Halfway decent? Let me know! Also, there will be a "companion" so to speak to this story coming up soon...


End file.
